ingame_vega_conflict_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliances
Alliances article pages will be hyperlinked on this page in alphabetical order to access... any alliances name that is here and not yet hyperlinked is having its page constructed. I have already added some of the more well-known alliances onto the list... feel free to add your own alliance. Alliances pages should include history from when they first started and up in till present... including major wars, incidents, allies, any unions/coalitions they are a part of etc... Also, include pictures and stuff like that. What needs doing? Hello and welcome... things that need doing are all pages that are not hyperlinked on here or are not on here still require a page. NOTE: When you make a page please hyperlink it. It is fairly easy to do... check out wiki help to find out. Pages that still require more information include... 1 - LoA (More detailed history) 2 - VALOR (Page needs filling in) 3 - Black Knights (More detailed history) 4 - ITA (More detailed history) 5 RVC (mainly info to do with them before the UA) 6. IF (More detailed history) 7. SR71 (someone vandalized the page unfortunately so it needs re-doing if this keeps happening the page will be put on semi-protection where only registered users can edit it.) 8. Goat (More detailed history needed) Also feel free to add information to any other pages that you know about... thank you! Alliances -- Numbers -- 16 - damned 600u - 600 United -- A -- Adhd Adhd [AF - Arcadia Federation] ☆AIF☆ Australian imperial force ASTIG ASTIG -ASS- : AstroStellerStalkers -- B -- BALU - Balalayka and bears team BlaSa - Black Sails -- C -- COT - Circle of Tyrants CGU Crimson Gendermerie Unit -- D -- [[DRAC - Dracula's Legion]] DyPh - Dyna Pheonix DSA - Dark Side Alliance DoC - Disciples of Chaos DUI - Drivin unda the influence DRGNS - Dragons Rising .DM. - DOMINADORES DNGR - Dangerous DIRTY - Dirty Nomads -- E -- ECHO - Elite Captains Helping Others EPI - Epitaph EDC - Empire Dragon Coalition ELYS - ELYSIUM -- F -- FKeD Fallen's Knights of Death FLNGE Flange 0420 Flying High -- G -- GILAS GILAS GSAD - Glabale Sektor Allianz GE Goat - Killer Goat Brigade -- H -- HORDE - H.O.R.D.E HGRD The Highguard -- I -- ITS Interplanetary TurtleS -ITA- - Ribelli Italiani IF - Imaginary Focks ICU1 - Iron Core United -IST- It's Scary Time -- J -- J11 - Jasta 11 [Wild|[JoKrZ - Jokers Wild]] -- K -- K1X - Korea One Star -- L -- LoA - Legions of Atlantis LONE - Lone Renegades -- M -- MLG - MAJOR LEAGUE GAMING MTX MATRIX MAD - Mutual Assured Defence -M3X- - Mexico 1 -- N -- NOV Nova Darkness Nuts Steamy Nicks NOTN - Nightmare Of The Night NoOne No One Knows -- O -- O.S.P - Outlaw Space Piratess 1New OneWorld -- P -- PK-X - Phantom Knights PHX1 - PHOEN1X PTC - PROFIT the Corporation -- Q -- -- R - RVC - ROMANIA VEG CONFLICT star symbols font" - rus LEGION -- S -- S2K Shoot 2 Kill SIN Strength In Numbers SPHR Space Hunters [Deadly Sins|[Se7en Se7en Deadly Sins]] SPQR LEGION S.C.F SOLO CREW FIGHTERS SPRT - SPARTANS SCRG - SCOURGE [SR-71 - Blackbird Squadron] STFU - Sick Twisted Freaks Union ☠☠☠☠☠ - Skulls _SU_ - Star UNION ScaV - Space Cavalry Empire -- T -- _T_ Terminus _TF_ The Forgotten T.I.P T.I.P Empire (T.I.P = Typical Impulsive Players) TIP-2 TIP EMPIRE 2 TOPCN THE TOP OF CHINA TORCH - TORCH TCBW - TCBW TSGH TalkShitGetHit TYRNT TheTyrants -- U -- URTB - U.R.T.B UNK - Unknown USN - USS America CV66 -- V -- Renegades Valor - Merger group of LOA VR BBB ISC (Vr LOA Mixed spells VALOR) Veal - Veal VBRP VikingBorg'sRaidingParty VODKA - VODKA BLM1V VENI VIDI VICI ADZ V1RUS -- W -- (ШШЯ) White Wolves Redone Wolf Wolfpack -^- - We are EL BLM1W WAR ALPHA SQUAD -- X -- XPOLX - POLAND GROUP xcom - X COM -- Y -- -- Z -- ZERO] Black Knights